Brown Eyes
by 12anonymous33
Summary: My little brother's eyes were always glowing with mischief and playfulness, no matter what he was up to. I'd rarely seen in any other state; that is, until now. (SPOILERS FOR SECOND SON!)


I can only remember a few times that I've seen Delsin's eyes so helpless and full of fear.

My little brother was always trying to put on a brave face for everyone around him, especially after his transformation into a bio...no, Conduit. But now, as we dangle over the edge of a concrete island, I see his facade breaking down and revealing the despair in his young face. It really breaks my heart to see my baby brother suffering like this.

I grunt in pain and exertion as I try to find a way back onto the large platform. Delsin is gripping my hand with all his strength, and I don't know how much longer he can hold onto that ledge. I try not to look down at the deep and icy water below, but I gasp in horror when I notice the cement that bitch, Augustine, trapped me in making its way up my legs.

"Argh...Reggie!" Delsin groans, trying in vain to pull us both to safety.

"Shit! Son of a bitch," I curse through clenched teeth. I move to break the cement spikes from my body, but that only causes my free hand to become encased in it, too. The rest of my body is next, no doubt. We don't have much time before I weigh us both down and cause us to fall to our deaths.

I take a deep breath and look back up at Delsin. "Delsin, Delsin, look at me!" I call to him painfully. I wish that I didn't have to say this to my own brother, but I don't have a choice. "You've gotta let me go."

I see pain, anger, and fear in my brother's disbelieving gaze. I don't blame him; I just told him to let me, his protector, his only true family left in this world, perish so that he can live to fight another day.

Again, I can recall only a few instances when I've seen Delsin's eyes so fearful, his spirit so broken. For some reason, I begin to relive one of those memories in that split second that our gazes meet.

Namely, the aftermath of our parents' deaths.

_I parked my truck and emerged tiredly, looking about our village. It was dusk, and most of the tribe had already turned in for the day. A few men and women meandered past here and there; some gave me words of comfort while others refused to meet my gaze. I only partially listened to them, though. I was so numb and exhausted that I didn't really give a damn what they all thought right then, even if they were just looking out for me._

_I rubbed my face and eyes as I started walking forward. I was trying to keep my emotions in check, which was no easy task when I had to juggle working and arranging for my family's current situation. Mom and Dad's passing had been so sudden, and the past few days had been a living hell for me. I had no time to mourn, really; I had to assume responsibility as head of the family and for my little brother. Needless to say, things were getting pretty chaotic._

_"Oh, excuse me," I jumped back, startled because I had just bumped into someone. Stupid, stupid Reggie. Pull yourself together!_

_"Reggie, dear! Are you alright?"_

_I looked back up to see Betty standing before me, concern etched on her wrinkled face. I sighed and relaxed slightly. She was a close family friend whose support had proven invaluable during this time of hardship._

_"Huh? Yeah, I'm fine, Betty," I lied through my teeth. "Sorry for crashing into you there," I added, running a hand through my dark hair nervously. Man, I really needed a haircut._

_Betty brushed off my mistake and smiled sadly. "Don't be. I know you and Delsin are going through a tough time right now."_

_My thoughts snapped to Delsin when she mentioned him. My poor baby brother hadn't been coping with this situation very well, and he'd seemed to be making a conscious effort to avoid me as much as possible._

_"Betty, have you seen Delsin around lately?" I asked her worriedly._

_"As a matter of fact, yes," she exclaimed, motioning towards the coast. "I saw him sitting on one of the cliffs a little while ago. I didn't want to disturb him, though," Betty frowned, her expression serious. "I think you should try talking to him."_

_I nodded, relieved. "Alright. I'll go find him right now." I was ready to take off, but I turned to face the aging woman again. "Thanks again, Betty, for everything," I told her, my smile sincere._

_"We are Akomish, remember? We take care of our own," she responded before waving goodbye and heading home._

_I ran to the outskirts of the village, scanning the grassy cliffs for any sign of my teenaged brother. Finally, I saw a small figure sitting near a ledge, illuminated by the setting sun. He was hugging his knees and his shoulders appeared to be shuddering with each breath he took. I wasted no time making my way to him, but I stopped just a couple of feet behind him. I wasn't sure how to approach my little brother right then._

_"Delsin?" I began carefully. He immediately tensed up but didn't respond. "Delsin, I've been looking everywhere for you," I continued softly._

_The teen looked over his shoulder at me, his brown eyes dull and puffy._

_"I wanna be alone, Reggie," he muttered shakily, wiping his eyes. I had never seen my brother in such a sad state for long. It appeared as if my mischievous, headstrong brother had become a completely different kid because of our tragedy._

_I sighed deeply, listening to the seagulls and the waves crashing below us. "Delsin, I want to talk to you. This is hard for me too, you know. It's just the two of us, and we gotta be there for each other now that...they're gone," I said after a moment of silence._

_My little brother remained silent. I inched closer to him, afraid that I had said the wrong thing. Suddenly, the boy began punching the grassy ground, sobs racking his entire body._

_"Why, Reggie? Why did this have to happen to us?" Delsin cried. I rushed over and wrapped my arms around him. My little brother struggled against me for a moment, but soon collapsed into my embrace._

_"They...Mom and Dad...didn't deserve this!" Delsin bawled into my jacket. All the while, I held him tightly, rocking back and forth in an attempt to comfort him._

_"Shhh, Delsin," I whispered in his ear, stroking his head gently, "It's okay, I'm here, I gotcha." I kept repeating these things to my baby brother, trying to stay strong for him even as tears of my own began running down my face._

_"Why, damn it, why?" my brother kept weeping, gripping me tightly as if I would just abandon him if he let go. "Mom...Dad...please!"_

_I didn't know how long we sat there on the cliff, letting out all of our built-up anguish and misery. When Delsin finally quieted down, the sun had already sunk down behind the ocean, plunging us into a starless night._

_My breaths were deep and ragged from all the crying. I shook my head, trying to compose myself. Delsin's chest was rising and falling in his uneasy sleep. I was glad that he was able to get all that emotion out of his system. It wasn't healthy for a boy like him to be constantly burdened with sadness._

_A cold breeze swept across the coast. The jacket I was wearing wasn't that thick, and I shivered as the temperature dropped. I held Delsin closer to me, trying to keep the boy warm. We shouldn't stay out here much longer unless we wanted to wake up with a bad cold._

_"Dad...don't go," Delsin murmured in his slumber. I froze, eyes wide. Did he just confuse me for our own father?_

_"Dad...Dad...don't leave," my little brother repeated as he curled up tighter against my chest. I wasn't sure if it was humanely possible to stomp any more on the tiny pieces of my shattered heart. I hadn't realized just how vulnerable Delsin had become._

_"Hey, its okay," I sighed, resting my chin on his head. "I'm never gonna leave you, I promise." I did my best to imitate Dad's soothing tone of voice._

_Delsin calmed down again, whimpering something unintelligible in his sleep. Not wasting any more time, I repositioned him in my arms and scooped him up, carefully rising to my feet. I grunted quietly at the effort. I sure was glad to have spent all those extra hours at the gym._

_I took one last look about me before heading home. I wasn't sure what I expected to find. Seeing nothing in the dark sky, I turned and trekked back towards the wooded village, little brother in tow._

Those were some pretty rough years, but we were able to survive together.

"No! I can do this! I can do this!" Delsin cries, trying to reassure me. His hand has an iron death-grip on mine, and his knuckles are turning white.

"No, listen, we can't let this stuff get to you, too," I interject gruffly. I can already feel the cement covering my torso.

"Damn it, I'm so proud of you. Always have been," I say comfortingly, and I mean it. Our lives, especially Delsin's, had changed so suddenly once again, and my little brother showed so much strength and determination in the face of our enemies. He even went out of his way to help people whenever he could, and clean up the city of Seattle. I'm not sure if I could do the same in his shoes.

"No...no..." Delsin whimpers, his eyes welling up with tears. "Reggie, don't."

I know in my heart that these are my final moments. I'm scared as hell, but that isn't the most important thing on my mind right now. I don't know what happened to Fetch and Eugene, but I had to make sure that Delsin made it out of here, even if it meant he had to do it alone. It's what our parents would want me to do.

I make sure not to break eye contact with my brother. His face will probably be the last thing I ever see, and it pains me now to see it so contorted in agony. He has to stay strong if he wants to finally take down Augustine and her D.U.P.

_Mom, Dad, Delsin, Betty, everyone_, I think, seeing their faces flashing in my mind's eye. _Forgive me._

I give my baby brother's hand one last squeeze. "I love you, bro," I smile up at him.

I force myself to do the hardest, most physically and emotionally demanding thing I've ever had to do.

I let go.


End file.
